Un pecado entre magos
by El Omega xenoverse
Summary: Esto se desarrollara en el universo de fairy tail donde un niño cualquiera recibirá una bendición de una diosa que tendrá los poderes de Escanor del día y una magia parecida en la noche que el tendrá una aventura en un gremio que todos ya conocemos que aparte tendrá varias mujeres enamoradas. ¿Como reaccionara la gente a ver un humano muy poderoso? vea esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: EL NACIMIENTO DE UN DIOS DEL SOL Y LA LUNA, EL PECADO DE ORGULLO

En un pueblo bastante grande de cresara, donde el planeta habita magos de clase superior en nivel humano, hay muchos gremios de magos, consigue dinero utilizando su magia por recompensa.

En una casa un poco grande de como tres pisos, vive una madre y su hijo que llama el bebé Escalor y su madre Karina que ella es una clase S que tiene dos tipos de magia, una de fuego y otra de hielo. Desafortunada mente Escalor había perdido su padre en una batalla donde solo sobrevivió su madre. Aparte tiene una buena cantidad de dinero para vivir más tiempo en donde ambos tienen cabello y pupilas azul rey.

En la noche, que Escalor tiene 4 años donde estaba un punto de estar y su mamá estaba en una historia de caballeros y dragones.

-Fin de la historia, es hora de irse a dormir. Dijo su madre dándole un beso en la frente.

-Mama ¿puedo preguntar algo? -Pregunto Escalor.

-Si-Dijo su madre.

-¿Crees que puedes tener un mago más fuerte que cualquiera? -Pregunto Escalor

Karina estaba un poco pensativa ya que ella era más fuerte de su padre que solo un tiempo se retiró por su embarazo. Claro que si amor, eres mi hijo, nosotros lo hicimos muy fuerte e incluso yo soy superé y tu padre. Dijo Karina feliz, pero al menos lo dejo algo melancólica.

Escalor se daría cuenta el cambio de humor de su madre y cambio el tema pero al final le daría las buenas noches. Pero al estar dormido, pensando en el mejor mago de todos los tiempos, este no sabría que iba a ser bendecido por alguien que lo estaría observando.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE 7 AM

Escalor se levantaría con algo de sueño, se iría al baño, haría las necesidades y se lavaría los dientes y la cara, mirando al espejo, Aaah, que sueño que tengo. Dijo Escalor, bostezando, todavía. ¡Amor el desayuno está listo! Grito Karina que también estaba despierta.

Escalor bajaría y saludaría a su mamá.-Bueno días ¿Dormiste bien? -Pregunto Escalor.

-Bien hijo y tú? -Dijo Karina.

-Muy bien.-Respondió Escalor.

-Pues apúntase a un desayunar que quiera comprar las comidas de buena calidad y buen precio.-Dijo Karina con una sonrisa.

-Está bien mama.-Dijo Escalor.

8:15 a.m.

Estancia de regreso de las compras donde la gente saludaban a Karina por ser muy conocida por el pueblo, Escalor de la nada comenzó a sentirse mejor que la musculatura aumentaba y Karina vio que su hijo aumentaba su estatura a 40 cm de altura y de un momento un otro hacia demasiado calor y que las platas y puertos cercanos se derritiendo.

Escalor vio su madre y las personas estaban sudando demasiado pero él pensaba que no hacia el calor pero el mejor se encendía tirando el mandado que se fue a una velocidad impresionante.

Que Escalor iría a una zona abandonada a unos 40 kilómetros de distancia de su casa que no fue la última en alguien pero con Escalor aún no se había subido su altura y musculatura y que se había pasado la hora que se volvía mucho más fuerte que de otra manera le afectaba el abrumador calor de su cuerpo.

4:50 p.m.

Escalor se ha pasado la mañana y la otra parte esperando que el poder haya quedado atrás y se haya perdido su altura y el músculo haya desaparecido y haya regresado a su casa pero la zona se haya sorprendido y que el lugar esté quemado y carbonizado otros estaban rojos por el calor, donde el futuro de la mañana las plantas y las rocas se comenzaban a derretirse hasta el otro rojizo y lo más lejanos comenzaban a consumirse.

Al llegar a su casa vio que todo el pueblo estaba quemado y que la gente estaba muy cansada por su madre y su hija estaba un poco enojada. quemada pero que estaba bien pero que se sorprendió que su hijo estaba en el tamaño de un adolescente y Escalor le explico toda la situación y dejo a Karina pensativa pero lo dejaría eso para después.

7:10 p.m.

Como a esa hora Escalor estaría a su tamaño normal y le dio un abrazo a Karina y pedía disculpas haber dejado todo el pueblo arruinado y Karina la daría que no hizo nada malo entonces que después de un hechizo de su madre separó su casa y curaría a la gente y sus cajas que solo piensan que esos tipos de magias sabrían otros hechizos muy poderosos.

8:07 p.m.

Estaría acostado Escalor cuando comenzó a pasar la luna y otra vez comenzó a sentir que su estatura y musculatura aumentaba y miraba que su cuarto se estaba congelando y se levantaba para hablar con su mamá, que ella tenía muchísima colcha y un calentador a su en mientras lavaba los platos.

-Mama ¿notas algo? -Pregunto Escalor.

-Ahora que lo dices está haciendo muchísimo frio.-Dijo Karina que al voltearse vio que su hijo estaba algo alto.

-Mama voy a salir para no lastimar a nadie.-Dijo Escalor ya afuera de la casa y yendo al mismo lugar.

Llegando a la zona donde mientras pasaba el tiempo todo se congelaba como: el piso, las plantas, las rocas y hasta el aire se iba a congelar. Después de casi toda la madrugada, cuando se había dejado un paisaje de hielo brillante que todo lo que podía, las plantas ya no estaban en la madera, que se había convertido en puro hielo y se había congelado.

Que regreso a casa y todaviavia la zona del pueblo congelado y las personas estaban al borde de la hipotermia y su familia y casas estaban congelados pero lo más importante que Karina estaban bien.

Dejando una gran duda a Escalor que se preguntaba qué era este poder.


	2. Chapter 2 el entrenamiento

CAPITULO 2: UN ENTRENAMIENTO DE PODER, UN REGALO DE MAS ALLA

Lo siento mucho por haberme tardado mucho esta historia ya que en mi prepa no ha dejado mucha tareas y proyectos finales pero lo más importante ahí está el capítulo.

Ahora nuestro protagonista estaría en su casa con Karen (lo que le quedaba, los dos estaría callados ya que no sabía que había sucedido exactamente ya que Karen cuando vio a Escalor se sorprendió mucho ya que estaba el tamaño de un adolescente. Ya que su poder mágico era muy poderoso, porque cuando Escalor le explico acerca de lo que sintió ella se quedó pensativa, esa magia se le hacía muy extraña porque esta magia no era común porque una magia no te hacia aumentar tus músculos y estatura, no era un fuego o hielo normales, no debería causar un desastre nivel continental o planetario.

Karen se quedaría pensativa tratando de resolver el funcionamiento de la magia de Escalor, cuando el anterior mencionado pensaría por unos segundos y vio el reloj y vio que era las 5:30 am y su musculatura y estatura bajaba cada vez más.

-Mama, ya tome mi decisión me voy para poder controlo dado o como funciona.-Dijo Escalor con determinación en su voz.

-E-espera hijo, porque te tienes que ir no puede salir allá tu solo y aparte no sabemos cómo funciona exactamente tu magia, déjame pensar bien en que podemos hacer.-Dijo Karen con preocupación tratando de convencerlo de que no se fuera.

-Pero mama tengo que hacerlo, debo encontrar una manera de no lastimar a los demás personas con mi auras de tanto el calor como el frio o ¿no te acuerdas?-Pregunto Escalor muy serio mirando a su madre, que ella no estaría muy de acuerdo pero cuando era de mañana o de noche sitio el abrumador sensación de demasiado calor o frio, al ver las personas sufriendo mucho, no tuvo más remedio que darle permiso.

-Está bien hijo, solo cuídate que no te pase nada.-Dijo Karen seria.

-Gracias mama voy a preparar rápido mis cosas.-Dijo Escalor saliendo de la sala a gran velocidad.

Ya listo para salir, Escalor estaba frente a la puerta de su casa y su Karen le deseaba mucho cuidado y se protegiera, Escalor se iría dando un gran salto.

6:20 AM EN UNA PARTE DE MONTAÑAS

Escalor se comenzaba otra vez aumentaba su tamaño y su musculatura, llegaría a una zona de montañas donde lo primero que haría sería revisar si estaba abandonado totalmente.

8:40 am

Escalor terminaría de asegurarse de que no había nadie pero durante el transcurso del tres horas su aura calorífica quemaba todo a su alrededor convirtiendo en cenizas.

Donde al final se sentó en el suelo para pensar mejor las cosas. Primero era que cuando era de día su poder empezaba a crecer de igual manera su estatura y masa muscular a las 6.00 am y cuando pasaba el medio día su poder mágico iba decayendo y volvía a su normalidad a las 6.00 pm.

De igual manera durante la noche ya que volvía a crecer a las 7.00 pm y cuando pasaba la media noche su poder iba decayendo, ya que esto le sorprendió mucho ya que pensaba que solo estaba disponible sol durante el día. Y ahora durante ese tiempo de deber de tener el fuego su poder en la noche era de hielo. Pero al pensar de tener un abismal poder podría ser muy peligroso estar cerca de la gente aunque de todos modos le afectaría por su aura que llegaba a varios continentes de todos los reinos y de alguna forma poder contener su poder.

-Psk, es un problema esto, no puedo evitar expulsar este calor y hasta el aire se está calentando demasiado como un desierto que es muy diferente durante la noche, que voy a hacer.-Dijo Escalor un poco desesperado.

El niño no sabía que hacer ya que pensó que era posible que nunca dejaría de expulsar este calor y frio al contario que quería hacer y es estar en un gremio como su madre.

12.30 PM

Escalor ya sabría la hora exacta que llegaba a su punto máximo pero era un tanto tedioso ya que no tenía un reloj a la mano para que marcara la hora pero no le serviría ya que lo podía derretir o congelado en la noche, entonces se tendría que guiar con el movimiento de sol y la luna y aparte descubrió que su poder mágico llegaba a su punto máximo cuando era las 12.00 ya sea en el día o la noche pero ese momento solo le duraba 1 minuto y 10 segundos (obviamente 60 segundos) pero ignoraba ese poder ya que no se movía en esos ambos estados. Pensaba Escalor mientras se encogía ya que no sabía cómo pudo haber desarrollado esa magia de tan solo una noche.

Pero se levantó para entrenar, empezó con movimientos sencillos pero paro pronto porque su fuerza era abrumador.

-Creo que no será necesario practicar mis movimientos, lo que realmente necesito es crear técnicas con mi poder mágico, como ahorita tengo disponible el poder de día usare el fuego.-Dijo Escalor mientras veía el sol que más o menos sabia la hora que era gracias al nivel de poder que tenía.

Se detuvo a pensar mientras ya todo el lugar estaba quemado y derretirlo, así empezó a meditar que técnicas podría hacer, ya que sabía que podía expulsar un aire helado y caliente sin hacer absolutamente nada. Dedujo que podría crear objetos concentrándose ya que ocupaba solamente su imaginación.

3:35 PM

Escalor se lo estuvo pensando meditando acerca de su poder así se levantó de su lugar donde estaba.-Perfecto, es hora.-Dijo Escalor donde levanto su mano y abriendo su palma y empezó a concentrase, que imaginaba que tenía encima de su mano una especie de energía color naranja-rojizo-amarillo, donde poco a poco Escalor sentía como la energía de su cuerpo iba a su mano, era una sensación extraña pero esa energía no la perdía en cambio todavía seguía debilitándose y este levanto su vista y vio una pasa de magia concentrada de fuego y alrededor de este que lo poco de la vegetación y tierra se evaporaba o se quemaba donde salía partículas de color naranja-amarillo que con ello se veía como si fuese un espejismo de un desierto por el color y fuerza del calor que producía. Aparte el suelo fue también afectado a varios kilómetros de la zona convirtiéndolo en cenizas.

-Impresiónate-Dijo Escalor a ver la masa de energía calorífica.

Este no esperaba poder lánzala pero antes le quería colocar un nombre a su posible ataque.-Corazón de fuego interno, no es muy poderoso, ¡a ya se me ocurrió¡ Flare Explosive, si mucho mejor.-Dijo Escalor.

Después de poner el nombre de ataque se dispuso a lanzarla pero se detuvo porque de deber de arrojarlo como pelota mejor señalaría el lugar de impacto, así este señalo a varias colinas que estaba a 40 kilómetros de distancia, así de un momento a otro la masa de energía calorífica se dirigía por si solo a las colinas que una velocidad extraordinaria. Por otro lado Escalor se felicitaba así mismo por lograrlo a la primera asi sintiéndose orgulloso por sí mismo.

Después de unos segundos la habilidad de Escalor impactaría en las colinas pero no pasaba nada ya que la bola se mantenía en el mismo lugar. Donde poco a poco se quemaba todo a su alrededor.

-Pense que explotaría, ¡oh ya sé qué tal si yo debo dar la orden entonces… **FLARE EXPLOSIVE**.-Dijo Escalor

Así exploto la gran masa dejando nada, todo se había evaporizado que el ataque llego alrededor de 1000 kilómetros o talvez mucho mas de diámetros.-Era de esperase de mi-Dijo Escalor con arrogancia por lo que había provocado su ataque.

-Bueno eso fue fácil, debe haber un aumento de la temperatura en el ambiente.-Pensó Escalor, asi imagino que sacaba energía de su cuerpo.-¡Sunsai!-Menciono su nueva habilidad sacando una abismal cantidad de energía calorífica la cual arraso con una área de 15000 metros de diámetros.

-Sencillo, es muy fácil de hacer este ataque.-Dijo Escalor estando muy orgulloso de su nuevo poder.-También podría crear técnicas en mi estado nocturno y en mis enemigos.-Menciono Escalor que pensó sorprender a sus enemigos cuando ellos piense que su magia funciona solo de día.

-Bueno creo que iré a…-Escalor no pudo terminar su oración ya que algo de cielo se acercaba a gran velocidad e impactando en el suelo, el peli azul se sorprendió un poco así se acercó al objeto pero el humo no lo dejaba ver bien así que lanzo un golpe al aire así despejando la vista.

-Increíble-Hablo el chico peli azul a ver la arma, era una hacha de doble cabeza un lado estaba hecho de oro puro y el otro lado de oro blanco que esta hacha era de una sola mano y a lo largo de esta tenia grabado un nombre.-¿Rhitta?-Pregunto Escalor donde fue a tomar el hacha con una sola mano como si nada y finalmente la aura que desprendía Escalor dejo de salirse.

-(Mi aura desapareció)-Pensó Escalor de como dejo de emitir esa aura.-Es como si no me dejara sacar mi aura, acaso…-Escalor teorizo algo y era que talvez el hacha almacenaba su poder, así permitiéndole dejar de emitir su aura. Únicamente era su teoría, así hizo lo siguiente, este imagino que volvía a expulsar su aura. Momentos después Escalor nuevamente volvía a expulsar su aura de calor y volvió a imaginarse lo contrario y nuevamente dejo de salir con ello Escalor sonrió.

-Fantástico-Dijo para sí mismo Escalor a ver lo que podía hacer Rhitta.-Es perfecto.-Asi paso lo que le quedaba de la tarde, Escalor entrenaba con su nueva adquisición.

Escalor decidió dejar alguna explicación y este únicamente acepto su nueva adquisición que descubrió que podía lanzar potentes disparos de fuego, pero por dentro de Rhitta había algo que Escalor no sabía de momento.

Ahora solo faltaba que Rhitta pudiera almacenar su frio en la noche y con eso Escalor no tendría ningún problema.

-Bueno te dejare por aquí.-Dijo Escalor dejando el hacha momentáneamente para irse a dormir un poco ya que iba a hacer las 6:20 pm y lo indicaba su masa muscular y tamaño, subiendo a un árbol de lo poco que quedaba para dormir un poco.

YA EN LA NOCHE

Escalor despertó de su sueño así este se levantó lleno de energía. Ahorita era las 7:10 pm y sus músculos y estatura volvía aumentar y fue a donde se encontraba Rhitta, Escalor lo agarro con una sola mano pero se dio cuenta que había desapercibido que no lo podía levantar por el peso del hacha, era extremadamente pesada ni siquiera estaba diseñada para levantar con ambas manos. Su peso no se repartía por toda el hacha.

-Ahora que lo pienso, como lo voy a llevarla el hacha a mí casa o a un gremio futuro sin que estorbe por si es enorme.-Escalor había desapercibido este detalle ya que se dio cuenta que su orgullo crecía hasta las 12:00 de día o de la noche y decrecía hasta las 7:00 pm e 6:00 am volvía a aumentar e hizo que no le importara llevarla a cualquier lado.

-Ahora que voy a hacer.-Dijo el chico peli azul, dio un suspiro y se quedó pensando y luego recordó en el día que Rhitta obedecía sus órdenes de Escalor.-No pierdo nada intentar dolo.-Se dijo así mismo, entonces Escalor estiro su brazo y abrió la palma de su mano hacia dirección del hacha y este hablo-Vuélvete pequeño-Pasaron unos momentos hasta que una luz empezó a envolver el hacha después de eso el hacha se había vuelto pequeño que media aproximadamente 10cm.-Funciono-Dijo Escalor con alegría, entonces fue donde estaba Rhitta y la tomo y la observo detenidamente este contemplando el arma.-¿Me pregunto si igual de este tamaño puede almacenar mi energía?-Pregunto para sí mismo Escalor a ver el arma, así decidió esperar alrededor de las 10:00 pm para ver si podía almacenar su energía.

9:59 pm

Escalor siguió esperando y vio que el hacha estando diminuto siguió almacenando su energía y eso alegro al chico peli azul, ya que así no tendría que irse para lastimar o dañar a alguien y este lanzo a Rhitta al aire y esta volvió a su tamaño normal, momentos después Escalor practicaría sus poderes nocturnos y diurnos así desarrollando sus abilidades.

 **Sunsai, Cruel sun, Flare explisive,** en el día y en la noche **Zero, Cruel zero** **y Flare explosive.** Este después de haber investigado su poder Escalor decidió regresar de un salto a su casa.

FIN DE CAP.

Algunas aclaraciones importantes:

-¿Que partes de la historia o personajes cambie o reviva de la muerte?

-¿Qué mujeres me recomienda para este personaje muy orgulloso e gentil?

-Este Escalor a diferencia de nanatsu no taizai, su poder será mucha más fuerte ya que Escanor en su forma de ante medio día era de 114,000 y en el One de talvez de 450,000 mientras que Escalor antes de medio día y noche de 125,000 y el One de 1,569,000 que más adelante se lo explicare en la historia.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y a ver qué opinan en este capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3 el inicio de todo

CAPITULO 3: EL INICIO DE UNA GRAN AVENTURA, MI NOMBRE ES ESCALOR, EL PECADO DE ORGULLO

Durante todo ese tiempo que ha pasado como 16 años, ahora Escalor tiene 19 años que gracias a que Rhitta se puede volverse pequeño lo puso en una cárdena y lo puso alrededor de su cuello que parece un simple accesorio pero para él era mucho más que eso.

Pero hubo demasiados problemas que para Escalor no quería recordarlo, Karen se había alegrado mucho ya que ya no emitía esas auras y lo práctico de sus descubrimientos tanto sus habilidades mágicas, físicas, su hacha Rhitta y las horas donde aumenta su poder y las horas que su poder decaía, Karen como reacción le dio un cálido abrazo que Escalor le devolvió ya que estaba aliviada de que su hijo regresara y podía controlar su poder donde a partir de ahora debía investigar al fondo para saber de dónde o como consiguió es magia poderosa para tratar de proteger a Escalor.

Sin embargo hubo un evento inesperado tanto para su madre como para Escalor, la gente del pueblo le comenzaron a decirle monstruo o abominación que no debió haber nacido al pensar de que Karen lo ayudaran un poco eso no arreglo nada ya que destruyo literalmente todo y hubo demasiadas muertes por tanto por el calor y el frio que había provocado.

Escalor estaba sorprendido y triste ya que eso provoco en dos días y aun mas ya que cuando Karen salía a hacer compras unos aldeanos de ese mismo lugar se pusieron de acuerdo de ir a la casa de Escalor para entrar y matarlo para el bien de las personas que Escalor lograba escapar pero dejándolos unos traumas que nunca olvidara, Karen estaba triste pero muy enojada de que sus amigos del pueblo le llamaran monstruo que ella lo golpeaba ya que su hijo no había nacido con esa magia.

EN EL PRESENTE

Ahora Escalor y Karen vivía en otra ciudad ya que en la que estaba ante la gente le odiaba con todo su ser, donde ahora vivía una casa más grande de dos pisos con colores brillantes y alrededor suyo un bosque denso para disfrutar de la madre naturaleza.

La vida de Escalor se volvió de costumbre ya que se incrementaba su masa muscular y estatura tanto el día como en la noche, solo estaba pendiente de que marcara el medio día o noche. Al pensar de vivir en un bosque Escalor encontró un lugar despejado lleno de rocas y llanuras donde podría mejorar sus habilidades y técnicas y leer libros de poemas o de historias, al pensar de ser muy poderoso era un poco inteligente pero le faltaba más conocimientos para saber los tipos de magias, leyendas, tipos de gremios, etc. Donde Escalor le pedía a su madre de traerle libros de diversos temas cuando ella salía a hacer algún mandado que ella con mucho gusto lo compraba, hizo un nuevo descubrimiento con su poder y es que cuando el cielo estaba nublado o lluvioso, cuando se acercaba al medio día o noche no pasaba nada ya que el sabia de ese estado y siempre salía de su casa para ir a una zona segura y espero a las 12:30 y llego a la conclusión que cuando estaba así no llegaba a su máximo poder.

Escalor estaba preparando sus maleas para salir de viaje que al pensar de tener 19 años tenía una musculatura maderable y un poco más y al pensar de carecer de fuerza tiene una extraordinaria velocidad y agilidad.

8:·30 AM

Escalor ya estaba vestido que su ropa consistía de una camisa color crema de cuello, pantalones negros con el cinturón con la hebilla de forma de sol y la luna, botas de color negro y una chaqueta de color negro con unos toque dorados y de oro blanco, Karen le puso un hechizo a la ropa de Escalor para cuando creciera (que eso va a hacer muy seguido) no se rompiera. Ya estaba listo para salir y en el camino a la puerta se encuentra a su madre de frente.

-¿Enserio tiene que hacerlo?- Pregunto Karen algo triste y melancólica.

-Sí, lo sé pero debo irme para cumplir mi deseo, me hubiera gustado mucho quedarme por unas semanas más pero quiero ayudar a la casa y principalmente a ti, desde que papa falleció te he visto cómo te esfuerza cada día mama para seguir a adelante, aunque consiga un trabajo siento que no seré feliz si no cumplo mi sueño que tanto yo como tú lo dijimos de ser el gran mago de todo el mundo.-Dejo que lo asimilara su madre.-Pero descuida te visitare todas las veces que pueda y te enviare de poco a poco el dinero de las recompensas que haga, eso te lo seguro madre.-Dijo Escalor con una gran sonrisa pero no se esperaba que Karen estuviera aguatándose las lágrimas con una sonrisa, cuando de la nada le dio un gran abrazo.

-Te comprendo hijo es que tengo mucho miedo que después de tantos años que ha pasado la gente te siga llamando monstruo…ya que al saber de qué la gente te hacia…mientras…yo-No pudo terminar Karen porque comenzaba a llorar algo que Escalor no le gustaba ver su madre llorar ni siquiera su ser orgulloso no le gustaba verla así, acto seguido levanto su rostro de Karen para tranquilízala.

-Descuida madre no te preocupes mucho, veras que voy a estar bien y al gremio que ingrese me aceptara porque al pasar los años la gente ya se acordara de aquel accidente.-Dijo Escalor con una sonrisa y tranquilidad aunque en el fondo tenía algo de miedo ya que durante sus años de la niñez a intentado resolver problemas de magos oscuros que según la gente eran muy poderosos pero cuando fue a enfrentarlo no le costó nada vencerlo de hecho lo humillo con una gran facilidad y que solo lo podía hacer durante las mañanas ya que su madre le dijo que no saliera durante los días y noches porque quería mucho a su mama pero podría llegar a ser demasiada sobreprotectora ya que le hacía caso aun estando en esa forma porque le tenía mucho respeto a su madre, durante el dia y la noche parecía un adolescente de 20 años muy musculoso y alto.

Karen una limpiándose las lágrimas, con una gran felicidad le respondió.-Esta bien hijo entonces si busca un gremio busca a Fairy Tail.-Esto le sorprendió mucho ya que desde que conoció a su esposo Scott había olvidado casi todo sus recuerdos solo quedándolo su nombre y sus poderes mágicos.-Donde fue donde conocí a tu padre cuando éramos jóvenes.-Le dijo Karen con una sonrisa.

Escalor se sorprendió un poco ya que su madre nunca le hablo en que gremio ingreso, porque cada vez que le preguntaba le decía bastante avergonzada de que no se acordaba en que gremio ingreso que solo le dijo que era la más poderosa de ese lugar y según ella superaba al maestro por demasiado poder.-Ok madre ese lugar está más o menos en el país de Fiore, en alguna parte de la cuidad de Hargeon, ¿verdad?-Pregunto Escalor ya que el lugar donde vivía estaba el continente sur y el reino de Fiore estaba al continente Oeste ( según lo que yo creo) que para magos normales tendría que tomar un barco para llegar, pero para Escalor sería otra historia.

-Si-Contesto Karen.

-Bueno mama mejor me voy, cuidarte madre y descuida te escribiré diariamente.-Dijo Escalor con una sonrisa dando un gran salto dejando un gran cráter en el suelo.

-Cuidate mucho Escalor.-Dijo Karen preocupada con su mano en el pecho.

-¿Crees que estará bien?-Se oyó una voz femenina también preocupada.

-Claro que si tara abuela…Mavis-Le respondía ya metiéndose a su casa.

 **(Nota de autor: A partir de aquí tomare los niveles hipotéticos de poder de fairy tail por el YouTube ANZUL361)**

CONTINENTE DE ISHGAR 9:20 AM

Escalor aterrizo al lugar en tan solo menos de un 1 minuto liberando una corriente de aire. En Ishgar uno de los continentes más poblados del lugar alrededor de 20 millones de habitantes por ahora, también era el lugar donde los gremios y los magos abundan en él, específicamente en el reino de Fiore. Donde Escalor estaba a las afueras de una ciudad llamada de Hargeon donde podría pasar el día conociendo la ciudad y luego procedería a seguir buscando el gremio ya que en los libros que estuvo leyendo en su infancia sabía la ubicación exacta de gremio que su mama le dijo.

Ya entrando a la ciudad observando los alrededores y le traía nostalgia de su viejo hogar donde todo su gente era muy amables con Escalor y su madre pero después de lo "sucedido" lo odiaron demasiado, aunque algunos se quedaron para reparar sus casa, pero Karen le ofrecía a ayudar a construirlo pero ellos se negaron rotundamente y otros se fueron de allí donde propagaron la noticia de causante de la destrucción del planeta, que hablando de la gente de su alrededor veía a Escalor con miradas curiosas y otras muy serias ya que es la primera vez que veía a un hombre de ese tamaño e forma, otros que era algunos se acordaba de aquel accidente que lo miraba con mucho odio.

-Oye, mira a ese hombre, pero parece, ¿verdad?-Pregunto un señor a su amigo y este asintió.

-Sí, supongo que debe ser nuevo en la ciudad, pero mira que alto esta si no me equivoco debe medir más de dos metros o todavía más, eso es sorprende.-Comento el señor mientras inspeccionaba a Escalor ya que este medía 2.45 metros y en aumento, noto otra cosa-"¿Ya viste esos músculos?"-Pregunto el mismo asombrado mientras veía los brazos y pectorales de peli azul rey.

-¡Es cierto, pero que enormes son! ¿Acaso será deportista?-Pregunto su amigo igual de asombro ya que es lo único que pudo pensar acerca de él.

Otros personas la mayoría era de hombres lo miraba fijamente ya que unos pocos se acordaba que él había sido el causante de todo el catástrofe que hubo hace 15 años.

-Que hace ese sujeto aquí, ese monstruo debe estar muerto después de tantos años.-Dijo con irritación un hombre.

-Si debería estar encerrado, debemos tener mucho cuidado de que algo malo pase.-Respondió el otro sujeto serio.

Mientras tanto las chicas también verían a Escalor con el mismo interés pero pensarían de diferente forma.

-"¡Dios, pero que hombre tan guapo!"-Exclamo una chica con corazones en su alrededor de su cabeza, un grupos de otras chicas asintieron a ese comentario.

-¡Es verdad, es todo un galán y esos músculos, aaayyy!-Exclamo otra chica mientras observaba el cuerpo del Escalor.

-¿Acaso estará soltero?-Pregunto una más maravillada con el corazón saltando muy rápido.

-¡"Su belleza podría ser superior al de salamander"!-Dijo la tercera con mucho entusiasmo mientras las féminas seguían elogiado al peli azul aunque este fingió que no la escuchaba.

Escalor había estado escuchando las conversaciones de las personas de su alrededor que casi no le importo pero con las mujeres se había sonrojado un poco, Escalor seguía caminando mientras buscaba un alojamiento donde podría pasar la noche. Donde encontró un hotel llamado Moon que era grande de varios colores llamativos como el amarillo amanecer y negro y toques de blanco claro.

Donde Escalor decidió entrar y por dentro había unas mesas y sillas, varios jarras con hermosos dibujos de sirenas y dragones que tenía flores de jasmi y ahí estaba la recepción que estaba una mujer de piel un poco clara, cabello castaño que le llegaba a los hombros, con pupilas verdes intensos como el bosque, vestida de un vestido color morado con botones de color rosa oscura que estaba de espalda revisando unos documentos del hotel.

Escalor toco la campanilla y la mujer volteo con una sonrisa.-Buenos días al hotel Moon que le pue…-Se quedó sorprendida a ver al hombre ya que este le impresiono su altura ya que este media 2.50 y en aumento y aún más su musculatura ya que al pensar de su ropa le marcaba mucho su pecho y los brazos bien formados que ella se le quedo mirando por unos segundos.

-Oh disculpe…señorita.-Dijo Escalor un poco nervioso ya que la mujer se le quedo viendo donde esta reacciono al oír la voz de peli azul.

-Oh lo siento mucho señor es que me quede pensando (oh dios pero que músculos, nunca había visto a un hombre así de alto en todo estos años trabajando en este hotel)-Pensó la muchacha.

-Me gustaría una habitación para una persona y si es preferible que tenga vista a la ciudad.- Dijo Escalor amablemente.

-Bueno señor usted está de suerte tenemos una habitación que tiene un baño, una cocina, una sala, aire acondicionado, etc.-Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa.

Ya después la muchacha le dio las llaves a Escalor-Muchas gracias dama que tenga un buen día.-Dijo Escalor ya yéndose.

Ya en su habitación dejaba sus maletas en el suelo donde luego iria al bancó para ver la vista de la ciudad. Se acomodó mejor ya dejando afuera todas sus pertenecías, donde con una silla salió de nuevo a disfrutar los tipos de edificios, la gente y los vehículos, que tenía en sus manos un libro de anotaciones ya que en ese libro tiene los tipos de magias y los famosos magos de algunos gremios ya que si un día le tocaba trabajar con ellos le podía darles órdenes.

Sin embargo al pensar de ser muy orgulloso todavía era gentil, noble y una buena persona después de anotar sus observaciones se decidió ir al desayunar ya que desde que se había ido, no había desayunado en su casa. Donde había desarrollado una habilidad que le permitía distribuir su energía por todo su cuerpo haciendo que no tenga sueño.

EN UN RESTAURANTE CUALQUIERA, 10:20 AM

Escalor llego un restaurante que había mucha gente dentro del lugar que eso significaba que su comida estaba deliciosa, entro y se sentó en una mesa cercana a las ventanas donde rápido se le acercó un camarero con la carta que se le dio a Escalor que este lo leyó rápido y pidió su orden.

Donde después de unos momentos le trajeron su comida que consistía de unos huevos revueltos, tocino, pan tostado, verduras al vapor, agua de naranja y café.

Escalor le agradecería al camarero y se retiraría y luego comenzaría a comer pero a unas cuantas mesas de lado izquierdo del mismo lugar estaría un trio de personas que estaría comiendo. Una hermosa mujer pelirrubia atada a un moño azul de ojos marrones mientras vestía un chaleco blanco con una cruz de color azul, tenía una falda azul atado con un cinturón marrón, y por ultimo unas botas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

La otra persona era un joven de pelo rosado que llevaba una gabardina roja junto con una bufanda hecha de pura escamas.

Y el último era un pequeño gato azul, que estaba teniendo una plática pero el peli rosado le escuchaba bien ya que estaba comiendo su carne pero de repente pararía de masticar ya por primera vez sentía un abismal cantidad de magia ( **Nota de autor:** por lo que he visto de la serie de Fairy Tail, Natsu nunca ha sentido las presencias de magias de las personas hasta la tercera temporada creo yo.) rápido giro su cabeza hacia la dirección de esa energía y se quedó asustado. Ya que provenía de aquel hombre que estaba comiendo tranquilamente, nunca en toda su vida había visto a una persona con un poder mágico gigantesco pero lo que le extrañaba era que su poder seguía aumentando a pasar de unos minutos eso le dejo temblando pero a la vez emocionado pero vio que la persona había terminado de comer y se paró para ir a pagar su desayuno que al pelo rosado le aún más impresionado ya que era muy alto y musculoso, mucho más que a un amigo que conocía en su gremio donde el sujeto pago y se fue de allí, tendría que encontralo luego para preguntarle si se quería unir a su gremio para luego retarlo a una pelea lo pensó con una sonrisa.

YA EN LA NOCHE 9:25 PM

Escalor estaría caminado en las costas de la ciudad en la noche para disfrutar de la vista del mar antes de irse porque después de desayunar y cuando iba a ser el medio día irse a un lugar despoblado para transformase en el Único que le duro un minuto donde después se la paso dando un recorrido por la ciudad, donde ahora meditaba que si el gremio que ingrese lo aceptara de todos modos pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la voz de un adolescente.

-¡Hey espera!-Grito la persona que hizo que Escalor volteara con desinterés.

Era el peli rosado que le hablo ya cuando llego con él, le curioso que no estaba tan alto y musculoso que hace en la mañana, pero lo más importante vino con él porque ocupaba algo de su ayuda ya que le dolía con todo su alma pedir ayuda porque para rescatar a su amiga no podría hacerlo solo por su pequeño problema hacía con los transportes y había escuchado muchos rumores al través del pasar de los años oyó que allá en el continente sur donde había casi muchos gremios oscuros que los normales hubo un tipo que los testigos decía que él era muy poderoso que los derroto a la mayoría de ellos con una extrema facilidad que lo describía al sujeto como un hombre muy alto y musculoso que tenía el cabello peli azul y siempre cargaba una hacha muy grande de doble cabeza que su arma era de oro puro y oro blanco puro.

Que lo último le llamo la atención ya que el arma no estaba en su lugar era un hacha pequeña que le colgaba en su cuello. –Ocupo algo de tu ayuda, es que una amiga mía fue raptada en ese barco que está saliendo del puerto por favor ayúdame.-Dijo el chico peli rosado.

Escalor lo estuvo pensando aunque este chico le dijo algo de ayuda le ofendió un poco pero se volteo rápido para ver el barco donde estaba su amiga del muchacho que sentido varias presencias de magias que la mayoría era muy débiles.

Y una palabra que siempre le dijo su padre antes de morir-Hijo si puedes ayudar a alguien hazlo sin dudado.- lo recordó Escalor y de ese momento se ofrecía a ayudar a las personas aunque ellos le tenía mucho miedo u odio.

-Está bien, te ayudare.-Dijo Escalor que eso alegro al chico peli rosado.-Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto.

-Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel-Respondio el ahora llamado Natsu y de repente llego corriendo un gato con alas que eso le sorprendio un poco a Escalor y aún más porque…-Natsu ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de repente?-Pregunto el gato azul-Ah por ciento él se llama Happy.-Le presento a su amigo de toda la vida que también ignoro completamente su pregunta.

-Bueno entonces dame tu mano.-Dijo Escalor extendiéndole la mano donde Natsu confundido le dio la mano y acto seguido Escalor salto con dirección al barco que llego muy rápido que ni Natsu se dio cuenta de eso.

 **EN EL BARCO DE SALAMANDRA**

Nuestra Lucy estaba en problemas ya que Salamander la había capturado junto con sus ayudantes que también tomaron prisioneras, ella no sabía que hacer ya que Bora había arrojado sus llaves al mar ella estaba perdida hasta cuando de la nada algo aterrizo en el barco que la madera del bote se quebró un poco.

-Que rayos fue eso.-Dijo uno de los surbonidados de Salamander.

Cuando de frente de ellos estaba Natsu, Happy y una persona que era muy alta de cabello azul rey intenso.

-Natsu, pensé que me había olvidado…-Pero no pudo evitar sorpréndase ya que a mirar al Escalor por una extraña razón se había sonrojado por tal vez lo guapo que se veía.

Natsu a ver a Bora iba a hacer algo pero cuando de la nada se mareo y se tiro al suelo a causa del movimiento del barco.

-No sirvió de nada de todos modos.-Dijo el chico de bufanda tratando de no vomitar y hasta Lucy se había quedado boca arriba por la situación de su amigo.

-Pero ¿qué le pasa a Natsu?-Pregunto Escalor un poco confundido.

-Lo que le pasa a Natsu es que se marea a sentir el movimiento de cualquier medio de transporte.-Le respondio Happy alzando su pata como si estuviera dando una lección, donde Escalor suspiro por el resultado de su compañero y un poco de decepción, se le ocurrió un plan.

-Bueno, Happy llévate a la señorita peli rubia a un lugar seguro yo me encargare de Natsu con su "problemita" y de estos debiluchos.-Ordeno Escalor tranquilamente mientras que Happy le respondía con un "Aye" mientras invocaba su alas para llevarse a su amiga peli rubia mientras ambos volaba fuera del barco, ya un problema solucionado solo faltaba otro problema.

-¡Tu quién diablos eres!-Grito Salamander

-Bueno se podría decir que soy el encargado de acábalos ustedes idiotas porque secuestraron a varias damiselas que eso no puedo perdonados bastardos.-Dijo Escalor tranquilamente.

-¡Ah! Como no como si no fuera a vencer fácilmente hombre con esteroides.-Se bufo Salamander-Muchachos vayan a darle una paliza a este tipo.

Todos sus secuaces fueron a atacar a Escalor que este esperaba tranquilamente mientras caminaba como si nada ya estaba a centímetros de que los villanos atacaran con sus magias pero de repente Escalor había sido noqueado sin que nadie se diera cuenta hasta Salamander estaba impresionado.

-Pe…pe..pero ¿qué paso?-Pregunto Salamander sorprendido ya que sus hombres cayeron inconsciente de la nada.

-¡Tú qué hiciste!-Exclamo Salamander

-Pues creo que resulto que tus aliados fueron muy débiles.-Dijo Escalor con arrogancia.

Cuando Natsu trataba de decir algo relacionado con su gremio pero no pudo hablar por el movimiento del barco se cayó con la cara verde.-Tranquilo Natsu no te preocupes pronto te llevare a tierra firme de hecho ahora puedo llevarte a tierra de una mejor manera.-Lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Este Salamander con la cabeza baja se estaba enojando ya que ese tipo arruino su plan y estaba dispuesto a pelear pero cuando giro su vista hacia las personas ya no estaba y este lo estaba buscando por todos lados pero no lo veía cuando de la nada sintió el movimiento del barco pero se movía demasiado ya que Escalor debajo del agua movía el barco con una sola mano como si nada y había lanzado hacia la playa de la ciudad cayendo e destrozando el yate.

Esta salamander saliendo de ante mencionado un poco aturdido pero de frente de ellos estaba Escalor tranquilamente junto con Natsu ya recuperado, Happy y la peli rubia frente a ellos.

Natsu lo estaba mirando con una mirada de enojo-¿Acaso eres un mago de Fairy Tail?-Pregunto Natsu seriamente.

-¿Y eso que te importa?-Pregunto Salamander

-Porque yo soy de Fairy Tail, y nunca te he visto.-Declaro Natsu revelando su marca del gremio dejando más que sorprendido a la chica peli rubia y bastante sorprendido Escalor ya que este buscaba ese gremio ahora después de todo eso le preguntaría si se podría unir.

-¿Entonces todo eso del barco fue una mentira de Salamander?-Pregunto la chica peli rubia.

-De hecho esa persona se llama Bora "el prominente" fue echado del gremio titan Nose años atrás-Explico Escalor.

-Yo me encargare de ti ahora mismo pero te recomiendo que comienzes con todo tu poder.-Dijo Escalor tranquilamente mientras caminaba hacia ahora conocido Bora.

Natsu iba a hacer lo mismo que Escalor pero se le había adelantado y se iba a quejar pero quería ver sus habilidades del Escalor.

Bora por una extraña razón su cuerpo temblaba cuando estaba presencia de este-¿(Quien es realmente?)-Pensó Bora-Así que tú piensas vencerme, no te lo creas mucho.-Con mucha confianza procedió a atacarlo- **¡Tifón Prominente!-** El lanzo un rayo de color purpura hacia Escalor que este se quedó parado esperando el ataque que cuando llego fue envuelto en llamas muy abrazador. Sus amigos iba a ir a ayudarlo pero de las llamas fueron apagadas por el puño de Escalor que provoco un aire tan fuerte que casi salía todos volando.

-Ah, ¿eso es todo tu poder?, porque si lo es, es muy patético.-Se burló Escalor de manera arrogante.

Bora estaba sorprendido de que su magia no haya tenido efecto en el así que procedió a utilizar sus demás hechizos.

 **(Nota del autor: La pelea de estos dos sería muy corta ya que Bora lo atacaba con todo su poder y técnicas pero no le serviría de nada contra el monstruoso poder Escalor xd.)**

Bora estaba exhausto por utilizar todo su poder que la había lanzado de todo pero no le hacía ningún rasguño era como si él lo tomara como un simple juego aparte mientras pasaba el tiempo este de una manera extraña se volvió más alto y musculoso ya que este Escalor media alrededor de 2.55 mt, que lo dejaba muy asustado-¡Pero ¿quién diablos eres?!-Grito e pregunto Bora.

Escalor ya aburrido de la pelea dio un largo suspiro y dijo lo siguiente.-Si tanto quiere saber está bien, soy el pecado del orgullo, símbolo de león Escalor-sama.-Dijo Escalor mientras tenía su dedo índice al aire creando una esfera pequeña de hielo que estaba rodeada de agua y polvo azul cristalino.

Bora estaba impactado-(¡No puede ser, el si existe!)-Pensó Bora ya que había escuchado muchos rumores de una persona que tiene un poder monstruoso que los magos negros al escucharlo se alejaba con mucho miedo, del tenía un apodo la gente lo llamaba "el monstruo del apocalipsis", Bora no lo creía por el simple hecho de que la gente decía ya que al pasar de los años pensó que solo era una leyenda pero a ver las características de Escalor ya supo que era real ya que al ver la pequeña bola azul que se estaba congelando todo a su alrededor hasta incluso el aire.

-Es hora de acabar con esto.-Dijo Escalor ya lanzando la pelota pequeña hacia Bora-¡No, no, no, nooo!-Grito Bora espantando.

Ya cuando llego muy rápido que nadie lo vio la velocidad del ataque y al impactarse con Bora creo grandísimos fragmentos de hielo que medía 8000 metros de altura y había congelado gran parte del mar, playa, algunos edificios por el ataque a contario de Bora que estaba en un bloque de hielo que solo podía despertar si lo derretía.

Natsu, Happy, la chica peli rubia estaba muy sorprendido por el gigantesco poder de Escalor y todo lo que causo por ese pequeño ataque.-(Wooow no lo puedo creer ese sujeto lo venció a todos como si nada definitivamente debe ir a su gremio.

-¡Estuviste genial, eres realmente muy poderoso!-Le felicito Natsu que solo Escalor se paró orgulloso sonriendo.

-No crees ¿que exagero un poco?-Pregunto la peli rubia bastante preocupada por la situación de la ciudad.

-Oye Escalor como vi que eres una persona muy, muy poderosa te gustaría…-Natsu le iba a preguntar que si quería unirse a su gremio-Ehh Natsu creo que no es el momento adecuado.-Dijo Happy a ver como el ejército se acercaba hacia ellos.

-¡Aaaaah, el ejército!-Grito La chica.

-Natsu luego me lo dices ya que ellos no parece contentos y creeme ya tengo experiencia en ello, tenemos que irnos pero tenemos que hacer una parada para recoger mis cosas-Dijo Escalor que junto con sus nuevos amigos se iría de allí.

FIN DE CAP

Bueno que le pareció el capítulo y ya sé que falto más detalles de la pelea y tal vez mas pero de aquí en adelante tratare de ir mejorando, es que son nuevo en esto.

Gracias por leer mi historia, deje sus comentarios y sugerencias. Hasta luego.


	4. Chapter 4 El comienzo de los dos gracias

CAPITULO 4: ¡BIENVENIDO A FAIRY TAIL! SUNSHINE VS FiRE DRAGON

Después de la pelea que tuvo Escalor con ese mago oscuro, que ahora estaban en camino al gremio de natsu que tanto el cómo Lucy se sorprendieron por la cantidad de cosas que llevaban Escalor, era un gran saco azul donde llevaba su ropa, sus libros, algunos muebles, etc.

Aparte lo que más les sorprendieron era su poder ya que él estaba a otro nivel con solo sentirlo los dejaba muy abrumados y asustados pero otra cosa le llamaron su atención, sus músculos y estatura aumentaba a cada momento a pasar la noche hasta antes de medianoche donde les dijo que esperaran un momento que luego venia sin previo aviso se fue de allí a una gran velocidad que ni Natsu y Lucy no se dieron cuenta a qué hora se movió. Después de 10 minutos volvió Escalor y siguieron con su camino pero notaron algo diferente en él y ahora su poder disminuía que eso los dejos muy confundidos, mientras amanecía vieron a Escalor en su estado base que ellos ahora si estaba perdidos porque ahora se veía mas o menos musculoso y de media 1.78 de altura y se ponía nervioso y sonrojado por estar cerca de una chica y su voz era aguda es como si su personalidad hubiera cambiado, otra cuestión era que los rumores sobre el solo decía que aparecía en las mañanas y que se iba antes del medio día,ver a este en la noche le traía aún más la curiosidad donde concluyo que tal vez se iba antes de la 12 porque se descontrolaba su poder mágico.

Y por último ¿cómo que era el pecado de orgullo? Pensaron Natsu y Lucy ya que tal vez era otro tipo de apodo que el pusieron las personas que vieron sus peleas y posiblemnte se deba a su personalidad que vieron que era muy orgulloso en la noche ya que aparte su voz era grave y profunda.

Pero Natsu estaba feliz de llevar a una persona muy poderosa a su gremio y hasta podría retarle a una pelea para ver si era cierto que tenía ese poder monstruoso o solo es una ilusión.

CIUDAD DE MAGNOLIA

En el gremio que todos conocemos (creo) de Fairy Tail, donde todos tomaba cervezas, peleaban, buscaba misiones en el tablero, entre otras cosas. Cuando de la nada todos pararon ya que comenzaron a temblar y sudar mucho porque sintieron un poder mágico gigantesco casi la mayoría de los miembros sabrían el origen de este poder porque había escuchado varios rumores de un hombre que era muy musculoso y alto que calcinaba todo a su paso hasta dejarlos como ceniza ( **Nota de autor: Ellos no sabría de su poder en la noche ya que los rumores sobre Escalor sería solo en el dia mas delante de la historia le explicare el porqué)** y se acercaba a lugar donde vivía ellos.

-¡Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail!-Exclamo Happy muy contento hacia los nuevos miembros.

Se trataba de un edificio de tres pisos, en la parte superior de edificio había una bandera con el símbolo del gremio que es un hada y con un letrero con el nombre de gremio de Fairy Tail en medio.

Donde Escalor estaba feliz ya que en este lugar fue donde tal vez se conocieron sus padres pero a ver si al verlo no sentía temor por sus rumores que ha escuchado últimamente.

-¡Ya regresamos!-Exclamo a todo pulmón junto con Happy decía lo mismo, mientras las demás miembros del gremio hace unos minutos se tranquilizaron antes de que llegaran Natsu con los demás compañeros. Y todos los saludaban amigablemente.

-Volviste a causar problemas otra vez.-Dijo un sujeto con dos dientes grandes de afuera.-Aparecer los rumores dice que todo Harge…- Fue interrumpido por Natsu que le dio una patada mandándolo a estrellase con unas mesas que aparte no había escuchado bien lo que había dicho su compañero.

-Esa información sobre Salamander fue mentira, ¿No es así?-Dijo Natsu muy enojado.

-¡No me dejaste terminar! y además ¿Cómo lo sabría? ¡Solo te conté algunos rumores que había! Y por ciento ante de que me pegara la ciudad quedo casi congelada gran parte de los edificios, el lago y hasta nevó, el mago casi estaba al borde de la muerte porque se le había quemado casi todo su cuerpo por el hielo extremo y lo hizo el.-Decía apuntando a Escalor que este media alrededor de 1.85 metros de altura y aumentando, que los demás ya se había enterado pero no lo quería comentar.-Pero afortunadamente los guardianes y magos de otros gremios lo está arreglando de poco a poco.

De todos modos Natsu seguía molesto por la mentira que le dijo -¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¿Quieres pelear?-Pregunto Natsu para luego lanzarlo hacia varias mesas de gremio.

Para luego comenzar a pelearse entre todos, creando un desondre por supuesto.

Lucy estaría muy feliz ya que pudo entrar al gremio que tanto deseo durante toda su vida.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya todo eso por causa de Natsu que le un simple golpe a otra persona y ya se creó todo este alboroto y si entonces va estar así todos los días pues ya ni modo.-Dijo Escalor mientras suspiraba.

Lucy estaría un poco de acuerdo con el tema, -¿Así que Natsu volvió?-Pregunto un joven de cabello azul con tono retador ya que su rival había vuelto de su viaje; tenía la marca del gremio en su pectoral derecho y su nombre era Gray Fulbuster un mago de tipo hielo con una costumbre muy extraña y es la de quitarse su ropa incluso estando en público.

Algo que asusto mucho a Lucy y para Escalor tenía una gota de sudor estilo anime.

-¡Esta vez terminaremos nuestra pelea Natsu!-Declaro Gray yendo hacia el humo que generaba la pelea.

-Gray…tu ropa.-Le llamo una hermosa chica de cabello café oscuro que él llegaba hasta los hombros. Su nombre es Cana Alberona, la más grande bebedora de toda Fairy Tail.

-¡Demonios!-Grito Gray dándose cuenta que no tenía su ropa puesta.

-Por esto es que todos los hombres de aquí no tiene clase.-Decía Cana fastidiada mientras bebía un barril de cerveza como si nada.

-¿Toda esta lloradera y queja antes de la 9:00 de la mañana? ¡Que montón de bebes!-Pregunto una voz masculina entrando en escena, Lucy y Escalor voltearon para ver a un hombre de 2.05 metros, la piel ligeramente color morena, con una pequeña cicatriz cerca del ojo derecho y el cabello blanco. Su nombre es Elfman Strauss, que el resolverá cualquier tipo de trabajo solamente utilizando sus puños y es un mago híper musculoso (no tanto como Escalor).

-¡Si eres un hombre, entonces habla con tus puños!-Decía Elfman lanzando su puño al aire.

Al pensar de lo alto que era Elfman, Escalor ya lo superaba ya que ahora media 2.15 m y se veía más musculoso que nadie se dio cuenta de su aumento por causa de la pelea.

-¡Fuera de nuestro camino!-Decía al mismo tiempo Natsu y Gray dándole un golpe en la cara a Elfman manda lodo a volar.

-Cielos, cuanto ruido hay.-Decía un muchacho que sonaba muy sereno. Lucy volteo para ver a un chico de cabello naranja con un par de lentes transparentes mientras vestía una camisa roja con una chaqueta verde con unos pantalones negros. Su nombre es Loke que está en lo alto de la lista de "Magos más elegibles" pero la presentación no duraría mucho ya que luego una botella lo golpeó en la cara.

-¡Voy a mezclar un poco, solo para todas ustedes!-Dijo Loke con mucha confianza mientras las chicas le deseaban suerte.

-Muy bien este tipo acaba de salir de mi lista.-Decia Lucy mientras tachaba la foto de ya mencionado en un libro de varios magos famosos de todo Fiore.-Pero cielos, ¿Qué le pasa en este lugar? ¿No habrá un solo mago que sea serio en el lugar?-Preguntaba Lucy mirando el lugar.

Para Escalor se veía feliz porque después de tanto tiempo de que la gente le tuviera mucho miedo al pensar de sus buenas acciones hasta el momento todavía siente esas miradas cuando la gente escucha sobre su rumores se asustaba pero de momento las personas del gremio no sentía pavor al verlo y eso le daba gusta ya que lo que estaba en lo correcto, la gente se había olvidado de la destrucción del planeta ya hace muchos años.

-Oh, ¡tenemos personas nuevas!-Decía una voz que ambos voltearon para ver que se trataba de una hermosa de pelo blanco como las nubes y ojos azules como el mar, que vestía un elegante vestido magenta con líneas rosadas que resaltaba sus curvas bien perfectas. Su nombre es Mirajane una maga que hace difusión de fotos en el hechicero semanal. Actualmente es una empleada en Fairy Tail.

-"¡Mirajane! ¡En persona!-Exclamo Lucy muy emocionada como una fangirl.

En Escalor le sorprendió un poco ya que en su casa, cuando era más joven que uno de las revistas que veía encontró a esa maga a pensar de ser famosa trabaja en este gremio.

-Um, ¿estas segura que está bien no detenerlo?-Preguntaba Lucy con mucho nervios viendo la situación.

-Siempre son así, es mejor dejarlos solos.-Dijo Mirajane ya que para ella era un costumbre que se peleara todos los días desde que era pequeña pero de nada estaría a punto de ser golpeada por su hermano Elman pero Escalor con sus increíbles reflejos atrapo a Elman y poniéndolo en el suelo sin que nadie se dieran cuenta.

Todos se quedarían sorprendido ya que Mirajane estaba a punto de ser golpeada por su hermano pero de repente algo lo había movido pero todos se miraron entre sí pero todos estaría en sus mismas posiciones que estaban antes así que decidieron no tomarle importancia.

Pero de repente Lucy seria golpeada por Gray que había sido aventado por Natsu por que le quito sus boxes –"¡Mi ropa interior!"-Grito Gray muy enojado y Lucy se tapó los ojos muy asustada ya que el literalmente estaba desnudo. Gray notaria la presencia de Lucy y le pediría si le prestaba sus panties a lo que Lucy respondería con un bate de béisbol.

De repente Loke aparecería atrás de Lucy y lo cargaría de manera nupcial.- ¿Estas personas poco delicadas te están causando problemas?-Preguntaría Loke en un tono seductor pero luego apareció Elfman dándole un golpe en la quijada mandándolo a volar.- ¡Los hombres hablan con los puños!-Exclamo alzando su puño al aire para luego ser arremetido por un golpe de Natsu.

-Todos están siendo tan ruidosos que no me puedo relajar y beber-Se quejó Cana ya que no podía beber en paz así que termino su bebida para luego voltearse y sacar una carta que este tenía un símbolo de magia.- ¡He tenido suficiente de todos ustedes!-Decia Cana mientras preparaba su ataque.

Así mismo Natsu, Gray, Elfman y Loke preparaban sus mejores ataques al punto de lanzarse entre sí.

-¿Van a pelear con magia?-Preguntaba Lucy muy asustada detrás de Escalor para protegerse aparte tenia a Happy como un escudo extra y Escalor estaba suspirando ya que él tenía que solucionar esto antes de que todo el lugar este en desastre pero sentiría un poder mágico mucho más grande que todo en el gremio.

-¡ **Deténgase, tontos!** -Exclamo una voz muy grave y autoritaria que hizo temblar todo lugar con solo sus pies que todos pararon al ver al gigante de 10 metros de altura.

-¡Un gigante!-Grito Lucy muy impactada y a la vez asustada por el tamaño de esa cosa.

-Oh, ¿estabas aquí, maestro?-Pregunto Mirajane muy feliz de que su maestro haya regresado.

-¿Maestro?-Pregunto Lucy incrédula.

-Vaya así que este es el maestro.- Dijo Escalor tranquilamente ya su altura se parecía un poco a su estado del medio día-noche solo que este era todavía más alto y su poder se podría decir que es fuerte ya que en una verdadera pelea sería una simple mosca como el resto de las personas que se ha enfrentado.

Natsu se estaría riendo a todo volumen ya que el todavía no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su maestro.- ¡Todo se paralizaron del miedo! La victoria es mí…-Fue interrumpido por una pisada que le dio su maestro.

-Nuevos reclutas ¿verdad?-Pregunto el maestro seriamente a lo que Lucy se espantó y se escondió detrás de Escalor pero de todas maneras ambos asintieron pero el maestro al estar concentrado de la situación se quedó estupefacto ya que frente al él estaba el hombre más poderoso de la tierra ya que había escuchado acerca de los muchos rumores que había sobre el que algunas personas lo llamaban monstruo hasta era reconocido por el consejo de magia. Pero lo que más le impactaba era por dos cosas, una que su poder mágico era indescriptible porque superaba a todos lo de gremio por demasiado y aparte detecto que por cada segundo que pasaba su poder mágico aumentaba por mucho. El segundo era que su cabello y sus ojos azul rey le parecía muy familiar, antes había una maga que era muy poderosa en su gremio hasta lo superaba abismalmente y también otro hombre que era muy poderoso que le podía dar un poco de pelea pero ambos había desaparecido en una misión que aparte de él y de otro magos fueron a ayudarlos contra un mago oscuro que era demasiado poderoso que desde allí había pasado 30 años, entonces había la posibilidad que estuvieran todavía vivos así se propuso hablar con el luego.

Para luego liberar una especie de vapor que luego se fue haciendo pequeño poco a poco hasta llegar a medir un metro de altura algo que para Escalor le sorprendió un poco ya que el media 2.29 mt y en aumento.

-¡Encantado de térnelos aquí!-Saludo el maestro con una mirada simpática mientras extendía su mano. Su ropa consistía una chaqueta naranja con azul, una camisa blanca con el símbolo del gremio en el medio y llevaba un estilo bufón color naranja y rayas azules y aparte que su cabello blanco y viejo que ese hombre es el maestro del gremio fairy tail, Makaroy-san.

Para a continuación Makaroy lanzarse hasta el segundo piso del edificio y comenzar a decir acerca de las quejas que le da el consejo mágico por todos los problemas que le da sus hijos y ahí dijo los actos malos de cada integrante del gremio haciéndolo que se enojen. Pero algo sorprendente es que de la nada quemo los papeles y luego comenzar a decir el significado de ser un mago realmente y al terminar hizo una seña con las manos de igual todos los demás los hicieron.

lucy le había puesto su marca de gremio que por cierto era de color rosa que muy feliz fue con Natsu a mostacero pero no le había prestado mucha atención porque estaba comiendo carne hasta lo llamo Luigi algo que para ella no le gustó mucho.

Ahora era turno de Escalor para ser un miembro oficial de Fairy tail.-Escalor ¿dónde quiere que te lo ponga y de qué color?-Pregunto Mirajane amablemente pero noto que Escalor estaba más alto y musculoso hace unos minutos.

-Bueno ¿no sé si pueda ponerme de dos colores?-Pregunto Escalor

Mirajane estuvo pensativa, ya que ninguna persona le había pedido esa condición.-Si Escalor está bien, ¿Cuáles serían?-Respondió con amabilidad.

-Seria de oro y oro blanco brillante y seria en la espalda.-Decía mientras se quitaba la camisa y al hacerlo todas las mujeres se quedaron sorprendidas y embobadas por los músculos de Escalor ya que a simple vista sería perfecto para ser escupirlo en una estatua de mármol.

Escalor se daría cuenta de esta situación y tranquilamente suspiro porque no sería la primera reacción de las personas a ver sus músculos.- ¿Hay algún problema Mirajane-san?-Pregunto

Después de unos segundos Mirajane reacciono.-No Escalor solo déjame ponerte la marca.-Así dicho procedió al ponerle el símbolo de gremio pero tenía un poco de dificulta porque Escalor media alrededor de 2.35 mt. Ya puesto la marca de Fairy Tail se puso de nuevo la camisa para disolución de algunas mujeres que le había gustado su cuerpo.

E iría con Lucy y Natsu al pizarrón de peticiones para platicar un poco pero sería interrumpido por la voz de un niño.- ¿Aún no ha vuelto mi papa?- Se trataba de un niño de aproximadamente de 6 años que se llama Romeo Conbolt que le estaba preguntando acerca de su padre si había llegado de su misión al maestro que estaba tomando una cerveza porque ya había pasado una semana, según la misión era de tres días pero Makaroy le decía que no molestara y que fuera fuerte y paciente porque su padre era un mago y que tuviera esperanza que regresara de su encargo así que le dijo que regresara a su casa, Romeo lloro pero no si ante darle un puñetazo en la cara y yéndose de gremio.

-Debe ser muy duro para el.-Dijo Lucy con lastima por la situación de niño.

-Sus palabras fueron duras, pero el maestro en realidad está preocupado.-Dijo Mirajane

Cuando de la nada se escuchó un crash que provenía del muro de las misiones, el culpable fue Natsu que lo había dejado una grieta de tamaño de un puño o más grande.

-¡Oye Natsu, no rompa el muro de las misiones!-Exclamo uno de los miembros de Fairy Tail pero el peli rosado le valió un convino y se fue con mucha seriedad y determinación junto con Happy.

Escalor tenía la mirada baja con el cabello tapándole sus ojos porque sintió mucha lastima por Romeo porque comprendía perfectamente la falta de un padre y eso le vino un recuerdo.

FLASHBACK

Se veía a Escalor de niño exactamente a la edad de tres años, que pescaba en un lago bastante grande cerca de su casa (obviamente la antigua) con su pequeña caña de pescar junto con un señor de gran altura aproximadamente de 2.25 mt de alto, se veía musculoso y robusto, tiene una edad de aparecer de unos 36 años, su cabello y pupilas era de color naranja, su ropa consistía de un abrigo de color café, una camisa blanca manga larga, unos pantalones azul fuerte y tenía unas botas también de color café y tenía barba y bigote y su nombre era gong bell.

Ambos pescaban tranquilamente mientras esperaba que un pez cayera en el azuelo.

-Hijo cuando atrape un pez lo tienes que sujetar bien e ir aflojando de poco a poco el hilo.-Explico su padre

-Sí, sí, ya lo tengo.-Respondía Escalor tratando de aprender todo lo posible acerca de la pesca.

Cuando de la nada la caña de Escalor comenzó a moverse de una manera frenética así que el peli azul comenzó a aplicar toda la aplicación que le dio su padre.-Vamos hijo tu puedes-Le dio ánimos a Escalor pero se dio cuenta que la cuerda se empezaba a romper.

El peli azul seguía forzando la caña pero el pez era mucho más fuerte que él hasta el punto de atraerlo al lago. Luego de 2 segundos algo salió del agua y resulto ser un gigantesco pez de 8 metros de largo, con dientes muy afilados, una aleta afilada y un color rojo intenso en la parte superior de domo y en el inferior de morado violeta.

El pez monstruo abrió la boca dispuesto a comérselo al peli azul, el anterior mencionado estaba llorando, asustado e impresionado por el tamaño de aquel creatura y no podía moverse por el miedo cuando en un instante su padre reacciono al ataque de pez dándole un golpe en la cara de pez saliendo volando a unos metros de ellos.

Escalor paro de llorar a ver que su padre lo había protegido y el corrió a abrazarlo para ver si no estaba lastimado.

-Escalor ¿está bien? No te pasó nada.- Preguntaba su padre muy preocupado.

El peli azul veía que su papa estaba temblando ligeramente algo que para él se le hizo curioso pero mejor decidió no preguntar.-Si papa estoy bien.-Decía mientras lo abrazaba.

-Bueno afortunadamente ya tenemos algo para la comida.-Decía Gong mientras miraban al pez.

Luego se congelaría la imagen mostrando a Escalor montando en los hombros de Gong cargando el enorme pez y aparte el sol comenzaba a atardecer.

FIN DE FLASHBLACK

Escalor seguía pensativo pero sigilosamente se fue de gremio sin que nadie se diera cuentan, Romeo se iba llorando a su casa pero sintió que alguien lo acariciaba en la cabeza volteo y resulto ser Escalor pero ya no se veía tan alto y musculoso porque era las 2:39 pm ,media 2.40 mt mientras se seguía con su camino.

AL DIA SIGUENTE

En un carruaje que se dirigía a unas montañas estaban nuestros personajes favoritos, Escalor, Lucy y Natsu.

-Lucy te agradezco mucho que ustedes dos me acompañen en esta misión pero ¿Por qué?-Pregunto Escalor cortésmente y viendo la situación de peli rosado con el transporte.

-Bueno es porque no queríamos déjate ir solo a recuperar al padre de Romeo.-Dijo Lucy feliz

Escalor tras pensarlo por unos segundos accedió-Esta bien Lucy aceptare que ustedes dos venga conmigo.-Dijo porque él estaba acostumbrando a hacer misiones el solo.

Ya después de unas horas había llegado al Monte Hakobe, uno de los lugares más friolentos de todo Fiore o tal vez en todo ishgar donde nunca paraba de nevar.

-¡Hace demasiado frio!-Se quejaba Lucy.- ¡Esta bien, sé que es una montaña y todo eso, pero estamos en verano! ¡Hay algo que no está bien sobre esta tormenta de nieve!-Todavía seguía quejándose.

-¡Eso es lo que te pasa por usar esa clase de ropa!-Le regaño Natsu por haber venido con ropa de verano.

-¡Mira quién habla! ¡Préstame tu bufanda!-Le exigía por un poco de ropa caliente.-Y aparte ¿Cómo es que ustedes no tiene frio?-Preguntaba Lucy confundida.

-Como soy un Dragón Slayer de fuego me permite resistir grandes temperaturas tanto altas como bajas.-Explico Natsu acerca de su poder mágico.

-Una de mis grandiosas magias hace que esta brisa no sea nada para mí.-Medio explico Escalor con arrogancia acerca de su función de su magia, pero todavía no era el momento de decir acerca de su magia dejando a sus compañeros confundidos.

De todos modos Lucy lo vería con envidia porque ellos estaban preparados para cualquier situación a diferencia de ella se estaban muriendo de frio pero se le vino una idea y saco una llave de plata e invoco a un espíritu con la forma de un reloj de péndulo y lo usaría como refugio para evitar la nieve.

-Oh vaya Lucy como eres una maga celestial invócate a uno de tus espíritus para esta nevada.-Dijo de forma muy acertada Escalor.

-¿Emmm?-Natsu estaba muy confundido.

Se veía a Lucy hablando pero no se oía nada.-Ella dice "estaré aquí adentro"-Decía el reloj, ya que su habilidad era que podía decir los diálogos de la persona que se encontraba dentro en él.-"Ustedes Adela tenses en buscar a Macao, yo estaré aquí" es lo que ella dice.-Continuo hablando.

-Está bien.-Dijo Natsu sin mucha preocupación.-Por ciento Escalor cuando terminemos la misión quiero tener una batalla contigo.-Decía mientras se le pendería fuego en las manos.

-Jo, Jo, Jo está bien Natsu acepto tu desafío.-Dijo Escalor con una sonrisa.

Natsu lo había pensado durante el viaje al Monte Hakobe en retar a Escalor aunque el haya sentido el indescriptible poder mágico de peli azul que a cualquiera le impactaría e incapaces de moverse, eso no lo impidió comprobar su fuerza porque si sus cálculos están en lo correcto él podría vencer a todos sus compañeros de gremio tanto a clases s y posiblemente a su maestro.

 **Nota de autor:(Aquí Natsu será tres veces más fuerte que en la historia original de igual manera en el gremio donde todos recibirá un power up)**

Pero sus pensamientos serian interrumpidos por la aparición de un simio de 3 metros de alto con pelaje blanco y negro con la cara grisácea. Que salió de la nieve para ir directo a atacar a nuestros personajes.

Natsu había saltado para evitar el golpe pero Escalor con una cara seria levantaría su brazo derecho para detener el golpe del simio para luego darle un ligero golpe con el dedo índice en el estómago enviándolo directamente a las rocas gigantes que estaban cerca que se destruyeron al impacto de la creatura.

Que casi perdía la consciencia que se taro en levantase y ya tenía varias heridas que le salía sangre aparte temblaba por mantenerse en pie algo que para él lo había sorprendido mucho por ese nivel de daño que recibió.

Tanto Natsu, Happy y Lucy también estaría impactado por la fuerza de Escalor, después de unos segundos Happy salía de su trance para decir lo siguiente.- ¡Escalor ese es el monstruo vulcan, el que Macao no pudo derrotar!-Exclamo Happy

-Ya lo sé Happy de todos modos gracias.-Decía Escalor analizando a la creatura que el sentía dos tipos de presencia una de Vulcan y el otro era muy probable que era la presencia de Macao que estaba atrapado en su interior.

El Vulcan estaba enojado y dispuesto a vengar sus heridas obtenidas así que fue directamente corriendo hacia Escalor que suspiro para luego desaparecer de la vista de todos para luego de unos instantes aparecería detrás del simio blanco para un golpe en el cuello provocando que su oponente cayera inconsciente.

Todos sus compañeros se quedarían todavía impactado por lo que había hecho el peli azul donde esos rumores sobre el no para nada mentira, Natsu ya deseaba con todo su ser pelear contra el pero el cuerpo del vulcan comenzó a brillar cambiando de forma revelando la figura de un hombre de cabello plano de color azul.

-¡Oh es Macao!-Exclamo Natsu al reconocer a su amigo del gremio que se agacho para su estado de salud pero afortunadamente solo tenía algunos raspones.

-Es magia Take Over, una habilidad de tomar el cuerpo de otra persona eso lo leí en unos de mis libros acerca de los tipos de magias, es por eso que sentí su presencia a dentro de aquel monstruo.-Explico Escalor acerca de la función principal de la magia.

-¡Entonces al que regresarnos al gremio con Macao apuesto que Romeo se alegrara mucho a ver a su padre.-Dijo Natsu mientras cargaba a Macao donde todos se fueron a casa.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Ya de regreso a Magnolia, Escalor y sus amigos habían regresado a Fairy Tail junto con Macao que había recobrado la consciencia que sin embargo tenia algunas vendas en varias partes de su cuerpo que todos lo de gremio lo felicitaron y especialmente Romeo que estaba agradecido de por vida que trajeron de vuelta a su padre.

En el gremio seguía de igual manera Natsu y Gray fulminándose las miradas queriendo pelear, Lucy había hecho amista en poco tiempo con una bella chica de cabello azul llamada Levy y Escalor que en una mesa estaría leyendo un libro tranquilamente.

Cuando Natsu llego con Escalor poniéndose encima de la mesa.- ¡Escalor se te olvido acerca de nuestra pelea!-Dijo ya sin mucha paciencia.

-Claro que no Natsu de hecho ya me estaba preguntando cuando íbamos a pelear…-Se paraba de la mesa-Porque pensé que te había acobardado.-Decía con burla mientras miraba a natsu que se veía muy alto como aproximadamente 2.60 mt, Natsu estaría muy emocionado por lo que se iba a venir.

-¡Si ustedes va a pelear háganlo afuera!-Exclamo Makarov alzando su mano ya que no quería destruir el gremio donde ambos jóvenes asistieron para luego salir al patio trasero del gremio donde todos los demás los seguía porque estaba a punto de ver una de las mejores peleas de Fairy Tail.

11:00 AM

Ambos contrincantes estaría al patio exterior del gremio, cada uno se preparan como Natsu dando golpes al aire mientras con Escalor estaba muy relajado porque pensaba que esta pelea ya lo tenía ganado eso lo había decidido con los ojos entrecerrados.

Los demás estarían intrigados de quien serian el ganador porque hasta ahora Escalor se veía gigantesco para ojos de otras personas pero realmente media 2.75 mt y había vendido a un Volcan con una extrema felicidad y eso no se lograba todos los todos los días y aparte todos había escuchado sobre las hazañas que nadie había hecho a lo largo de su vida era como si fuera una leyenda pero con Natsu los resultados podía cambiar en cuestión de segundos.

-"¿Ya están listo los dos?"-Pregunto Makarov y ambos peleadores asistieron para decir las siguientes palabras.

-¡Adelante!-Exclamo el maestro mientras la pelea comenzaba.

-¡Muy bien aquí voy!-Exclamo Natsu comenzando a correr hacia con el peli azul que por una extraña razón todavía mantenía los ojos cerrados. El Dragón Slayer estaba a punto de darle un golpe en la cara pero Escalor movería ligeramente la cabeza esquivando el golpe para luego darle un puñetazo en el estómago de peli rosado mándalo a volar levantado tierra y aire. Después de 3 minutos el anterior mencionado se levantaba con mucha dificultad porque tenía muchas heridas en todo su cuerpo y hasta tenía varios huesos rotos y le temblaban sus piernas.

Todos los integrantes estarían con ojos de plato porque el Escalor de un golpe había dejado a Natsu muy mal herido en tan solo 10 segundos.

-(No puede ser Escalor está jugando con la cabeza en llamas y además ni siquiera se está forzando.)-Penso Gray a ver el estado de su rival porque a lo largo de los años siempre era vencido por Natsu pero a veces le daba un poco de pelea.

-¿Qué pasa? Eso es todo tu poder, esperaba una batalla menos decepcionante.-Dijo Escalor con arrogancia y decepcionado por los rumores de Natsu acerca de su magia de fuego.

Natsu muy enojado iría con todo su poder- ¡Idiota si lo que quiere es una verdadera pelea te lo mostrare!-Exclamo comenzando a junta sus manos hacia su boca mientras tomaba una respiración profunda **-¡"Rugido de dragón de fuego"!** -Que lanzo una llamarada de fuego que fue directamente a Escalor que este solo se quedó inmóvil esperando el ataque al recibirlo se creó un enorme nube de humo.

Los espectadores sintieron algo de miedo porque esta vez Natsu se había pasado esta vez pero cuando se comenzaba a disipar el humo pero Natsu siguió con otra de sus técnicas que consistía en prender dos de fuego en sus puños- **¡"Puño del dragón de fuego"!** -Procedió a darle golpes de manera consecutivas haciendo que cada uno explotara y creara más humo a cada momento.

Ahora todos estaría muy alterados por lo que veian y pensaba que el peli azul estaba a punto de morir hasta Makarov iba a detener en la pelea sin embargo vio que el peli rosado se había detenido pero observo que jadeaba demasiado y que tenía los dedos rotos y con sangre.

Natsu estaría a borde de desmayase pero tenía una gran sonrisa porque pensaba que le había ganado al ser que era capaz de quemar todo a su paso y aparte aprendería a no confiarse en su fuerza pero luego de 1 segundo entre el humo se veía a un ser muy alto y musculoso, salio Escalor sin ningún rasguño solo tenía la camisa totalmente quemada aparte media 2.85 mt que solo se paraba de manera orgulloso y decía unas últimas palabras.

-Vaya, vaya pero ese ataque simple me sorprendió un poco, veo que tiene un gran potencial si es que entrenara más rudo pero no te servirá…-Natsu lo estaría viendo por primera sentiría pavor vez a un ser imparable y superior que este le agarro la bufanda para levántalo a someterlo al piso de la tierra que al puro impacto creo un gigantesco cráter que casi todos estaría impactado por lo que había hecho.-Porque nunca me superara.-Terminaba de habla a ver al peli rosado ya inconsciente.

Makarov estaría serio porque descubrió que su magia consistía que mientras pasaba el día más poderoso se vuelve aparte se podría decir que él estaba a otro nivel a diferencia de dos de sus hijos más poderosos que tenían antes porque donde ambos al ponerse serios podía destruir todo a su paso.

 **FIN DE CAP**

 **Agradezco de corazón todas las personas que ha leído mis libros y eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo y aparte serán bienvenidos comentarios y sugerencias.**

 **Y descuide seguiré subiendo más capítulos de mis otras historias y algunos que otros proyectos en el futuro.**

 **Así que cuídense y adiós**


	5. Chapter 5 El salvador

Capítulo 5: El orgullo vs el arcángel de la muerte

Después de la tremenda paliza que le dio Escalor, Natsu estaría todavía en recuperación en las camas del gremio.

Ya en la noche el símbolo de león estaría en el bacón mirando a las estrellas algo que el disfrutaba mucho porque desde niño afuera de su casa se sentaba a ver el paisaje nocturno junto con su madre que siempre traía palomitas donde ambos sin decir nada seguía viendo las estrellas y la luna.

-¿Disfrutando el paisaje Escalor?-Preguntaría el Maestro Makarot.

-La verdad si esto me trae buenos recuerdos.-Respondió Escalor si voltearse.

Makarot estaría un poco serio porque le quería hacerle una pregunta para ver si estaba en lo correcto lo que había pensado pero mejor decidió esperar y decirle en el momento adecuado.

-Y dime joven Escalor ¿ya pensantes en donde que va a hospedar?-Pregunto.-Porque si no, Mirajane podía darte refugio en su casa mientras tanto.-

-De verdad le agradezco maestro pero ya encontré en donde quedarme, lo malo es que no quepo en esa habitación por mucho tiempo.-Decía mientras suspiraba pensando en esa penosa escena.

Flashback

Nuestro protagonista estaba en una habitación de un hotel cualquiera que estaba acompañado de un señor mayor con bigote y lentes grandes.

La habitación era amplio y grande, tenía una cama grande y cómoda, una mesa con sillas, un tapete, una ventana de doble entrada, un baño y un librero alto.

-Y ¿Qué le parece?-Pregunto el anciano.

-Bueno debo admitir que el lugar no está para nada mal sin embargo no voy a caber por mucho tiempo.-Decía Escalor casi tocando el techo del lugar porque media alrededor de 2.55 cm.

-Pero señor es el único lugar que tenemos disponible en todo Fiore, esta es la mejor habitación porque las otras están un mas peores y aparte casi no llega mucha gente a hospedaje pensé al precio.-Dijo el anciano un poco triste.

Escalor vio esto y le daba un poco de lástima porque el precio está muy accesible por solo 1,000 joyas al mes, así que con un poco de esfuerzo acepto a causa de su orgullo.

-Está bien acepto la habitación.-Dijo Escalor un poco serio.

El hombre se emocionó y salto de allí para luego ir por las llaves de la habitación seguido por Escalor pero este se quedó trabado en la puerta por la altura y los músculos que tenía el peli azul.

Fin de Flashback

Escalor todavía seguía lamentándose por su poder mientras que Makarot estaba pensativo de que él podía encargase fácilmente de aquel mago oscuro, era un ser muy poderoso ningún mago lo ha vencido hasta ahora incluyéndose pero solo talvez él podría hacerlo.

-Bueno Maestro si me disculpa me tengo que ir porque ya es tarde y si Natsu despierta dígale que lo siento mucho por pásame de la raya y que volvamos a pelear algún día.-Dijo Escalor

-Por supuesto Escalor yo le digo que tengas buenas noches.-Dijo Makarov.

-Igualmente maestro.-Dijo para acto seguido dar un gran salto para salir volando de aquel lugar.

Escalor llegaría al hotel donde se hospedo para entrar a su cuarto y sentarse en la mesa para escribirle una carta a su madre acerca de todas las aventuras que había hecho juntos con sus amigos, luego se metería a bañarse para finalmente preparase un plato de frutas picadas mientras leía un libro grande y grueso esperando a la media noche.

A la mañana siguiente 12:30 pm

Escalor saldría de su habitación después de un rico desayuno, para ir trotando al gremio donde al llegar cada integrante saludaban amablemente algo que el peli azul le regresaba el saludo cortésmente.

-Buenos tardes Mirajane.-Dijo Escalor con una sonrisa.

-Buenos tardes Escalor.-Respondió la peli blanca.

-Y ¿dónde está el maestro o Natsu y Lucy?- Pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

-El maestro salió a una junta con los magos santos y Natsu y Lucy fueron a una misión juntos.-Respondió Mirajane.

-Ah, ok espero que le vaya bien en sus misiones.-Dijo Escalor.

-Oh es cierto casi lo olvido, Escalor el maestro me dijo que podía escoger libremente tu primera misión en la tabla de anuncios.-Dijo La peli blanca.

-Está bien Mirajane-san gracias.-Decía el peli azul yendo directamente a la tabla de misiones.

Ya en la tabla de anuncios Escalor estaría viendo los tipos de servicios que pedía la gente como cuidar bebes, enviar paquetes importantes de un lugar a otro, proteger personas de criminales, vencer a gremios oscuros o monstruos muy peligrosos, etc. Pero para el poseedor de Sunshine y Moonshine ninguno le llamaba la atención porque en toda su infancia se había enfrentado a varios tipos de situaciones (lo que la mayoría le resultaba muy fácil) esperaba algo que le entretuviera un rato hasta que vio en la esquina en lo más escondido algo que tal vez valía la pena, era acerca de un mago oscuro muy poderoso que estaba aterrizando a una ciudad por tantos años que estaba desesperado por la ayuda de un mago que la recompensa era de 200,000,000 joyas algo que para él le sorprendió de verdad, así que tomaría el papel y lo llevaría con Mirajane porque ella era la encargada de dar más información y de forma detallada.

Pero cuando ella volteo se asustó tanto que se oyó en todo el gremio así llamando la atención a los demás integrantes.-Pero Escalor con todo el respeto ¿pero está loco?-Preguntaría la peli blanca todavía asustada.

El peli azul estaría un poco ofendido.-Por supuesto que no Mirajane-san.-Dijo

-P-pero esa misión es muy peligroso, se supone que debería estar arriba en la tabla de misiones de clase SSS.-Dijo pensando que algún idiota lo puso por error, aunque ella sepa acerca de todas las cosas que ha hecho el pero de todos modos dudaba que pudiera vencerlo.

Así que comenzó a contarle acerca de la misión que se trataba de un mago es muy poderoso que ha estado gobernando una pequeña nación en el continente Este, hasta se ha teorizado que ha vivido por cientos de años y tiene un poder tan grande que nadie ha sido capaz de derrotarlo y eso que ha ido hasta los magos santos pero fueron extremadamente humillados, esclavizo a la gente de ese lugar haciendo que haga trabajos casi imposibles de hacer, casi no le da comida ni agua y si no hace lo que te diga lo mata inmediatamente.

Incluso sus compañeros le advirtieron acerca de ese sujeto su magia consistía de fuego morado algo que es mucho más poderoso que las llamas azules y su técnica más poderosa era que si él te proponía algo y si lo aceptabas pero terminas perdiendo te convierte en una estatua de piedra y mete con otras personas que también sufrieron el mismo destino.

La mayoría le aconsejaron que no fueran que lo recomendable era que tomara otra misión. El peli azul lo pensaría por un momento reflexionando todas las cosas que le dijeron pensando las últimas pero definitivamente palabras.

-Voy a ir.- Dijo tranquilamente.

Todos estarían sorprendidos porque él estaba muy seguro que derrotaría a ese mago, sería que su arrogancia superaba por demasiado a de Luxus.

Mirajane a ver la cara seguro de Escalor no tendría otra opción que darle el mapa y toda la información posible que le pudiera darle pero al final le diría lo siguiente.-Escucha Escalor si es que no pudiera vencerlo regresa lo antes posible, no importa si cumpliste o no con la misión queremos que esté vivo… por favor…cuídate.-Decía La peli blanca con los ojos brillosos.

Esto conmovió al símbolo de león porque esa mirada era comparada con la de su madre, acaricio la cabeza de la peliblanca provocando un ligero sonrojo mientras sonreía ligeramente.

-Descuida Mirajane-san no me tomara mucho tiempo en vencer a ese debilucho.-Dijo Ecaor con arrogancia.

Así dicho, con el apoyo y consejos de sus compañeros de gremio, Escalor iría hacer su trabajo porque al salir dio un salto para irse volando.

12:40PM Continente Este

En menos de un minuto aterrizaría el peli azul a las afueras de aquella nación que a simple vista se veía espantoso porque al pensar de tener grandes torres y casas más menos elegante la gente daba una opinión diferente, porque las personas estaban vestidas de una tela larga y de color cremita, rasgados y maltratados y se veía que no había comido y bebido durante días y además estaban extremadamente cansados.

Estaban arrastrando enormes bloques de algún material pesado, otros construyendo estatuas gigantes hecho de metal, otros cosechando frutas y verduras, otros cosiendo ropas, entre otros, mientras eran vigilados por magos oscuros con armaduras.

Sin querer uno de los esclavos se cae e intenta rápidamente levantarse pero uno de los magos lo ve y se ve que le dice algo para luego lanzarle un rayo eléctrico lastimándolo mucho.

Escalor no aguantaría ni un segundo más iba a ir directamente a salvar a esa persona pero a unos metros donde él estaba, unos arbustos comenzaban a moverse y de allí salieron dos niños pequeños.

Eran un niño y una niña. El niño: era un poco más alto que la otra, cabello negro y pupilas cafés, piel clara, la niña: una mezcla de cabello de color negro en las puntas mientras en la parte superior color rojo escarlata, sus pupilas era lo más llamativo porque de lado izquierdo era de color oro mientras el lado derecho era de oro blanco muy intensos, la piel pálida y una venda alrededor de su cuello, ambos con la misma ropa de la gente esclavizada.

Ambos niños miraron a su alrededor y no estaban nadie **(Nota de autor: Escalor estaría en otro lugar fuera de la vista de los niños.)** así que procedieron a seguir con su plan pero de repente detrás de ellos salía una figura ensombrecida.

-¿Acaso creyeron que ustedes unos simples niños me engañaría y se saldría con la suya?- Dijo el ser mirando a los mencionados que temblaba de miedo pero el niño se puso de frente para protegerla.

El ser tapado por la sombra que a salir resultaba ser un guardián de aquel lugar que estaba a punto de atacarlo con una energía verde.

Pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el guardián fue lanzado muy lejos de ahí llegando a una montaña que al puro contacto solamente quedo una mancha de sangre.

Los niños todavía estaría esperando el ataque pero el más alto abrió ligeramente los ojos pero ahora se veía a un sujeto muy alto y musculoso y algo que lo intimido demasiado hasta incluso comenzó a temblar de verdad, pensó que este sujeto también lo lastimaría pero diría algunas palabras.

-¿Están bien?- Pregunto el extraño hombre.

Esto lo tomo por sorpresa a ambos porque ellos pensaban lo peor pero a verlo bien se trataba de un joven muchacho que le estaba sonriendo (a pensar de su apariencia) lo había salvado de aquel villano.

-Si-Contesto el niño

-¿Cómo se llaman?-Siguió preguntando.

-Yo…yo…me llamo Giro y ella…-Decía mientras ella todavía detrás del niño hacia señales con la mano izquierda.-Perdón si no lo entendió, se llaman Kiria.-Dijo

-¿Acaso ella no puede hablar porque es muda?-Dijo Escalor algo que a ambos les tomó por sorpresa.-Lo leí en una colección de libros acerca de problemas de discapacidades y ¿A dónde iban?-Pregunto

-Íbamos a buscar a un mago porque el SR. Manuel nos dijo que fuéramos a pedir ayuda porque probamente la carta de solicitud que trato de enviar fue tomada por aquellos canallas porque desde que llego ese maldito mago y sus seguidores todo se ha ido cuesta abajo. Nos convirtieron en sus sirvientes, nos pusieron a hacer trabajo pesado y lo más peor es fue que les cortaron las cuerdas vocales a mi hermanita por caerse y no poder trabajar más y que nuestros padres fueron asesinados por el mago oscuro para protegernos de los castigos que ellos daban.-Dijo Giro con mucha ira y odio mientras con Kiria lloraba y cada vez más se aferraba al brazo de su hermano mayor.

Escalor si antes estaba enojado ahora está furioso.-Descuiden porque ya estoy aquí.-Decía mientras levantaba el dedo índice y el sol estaría detrás de él dándole un presentación más sorprendente.

-¿Acaso usted es un mago?-Pregunto Giro con un brillo en los ojos

-Por supuesto que sí, aquí tengo la carta de solicitud que ustedes creyeron que estaban perdido.-Decía Escalor mostrando la hoja de papel.

\- (¿Acaso usted es un mago?)-Preguntaría Kiria con señales.

-Por supuesto.-Respondió el peli azul.

-Entonces tendrá que venir con nosotros para ir a donde está el SR. Manuel, la última vez que supimos algo de él era que estaba en unas celdas en las montañas de aquel lugar.-Decía Giro apuntando al lugar donde dijo.

-Ok, ustedes agárrese de mi.-Dijo mientras cargaba a cada uno de los hermanos en sus brazos para luego comenzar a correr a una increíble velocidad.

Unos minutos más tarde

En una montaña había una celda bastante grande y allí estaba el SR. Manuel un hombre de 70 años, alto, regordete, cabello canoso, piel ligeramente bronceado y pupilas negros. Había estado allí por varios días por enviar una carta de ayuda y como castigo lo encerrado ahí durante un 1 mes con apenas migajas y gotas de agua, pensó que moriría sin haber ayudado a su gente que estaba sufriendo día a día.

Pero se escuchaba las voces de los guardias que le estaba diciendo a alguien que no podía pasar pero luego oyó unos golpes para que al final se oyeran los cuerpos caídos los guardias.

Después de eso aparecería Escalor con su mano derecho arranco muy fácilmente los barrotes de la celda liberando a aquel hombre mayor.

El estaría muy confundido pero detrás de muchacho aparecieron Giro y Kiria yendo a abrazar a Manuel, -Oh, chicos me alegran de que este bien.-Dijo Manuel estando muy feliz.-Pero ¿no lo había enviado a buscar ayuda?-Pregunto.

-Es lo que hicimos.-Dijo Giro

-(Nos encontramos con este hombre muy poderoso que nos salvó cuando estábamos en peligro.)-Dijo Kiria

Así que el SR. Manuel examinaría a Escalor que a pensar de su apariencia, todavía tenían algunas dudas, sin embargo este era su última esperanza y sin dar marcha atrás, camino lentamente hacia el peli azul mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos para luego arrodillase.-Por favor… te lo suplico ayuda a mi gente, yo antes era el rey de este lugar cuando todo esto se convirtió en una pesadilla que teníamos que sopórtalo día a día. La recompensa fue una mentira lo tuve que hacer para que vinieras diferentes magos de todo el mundo pero ellos fallaron ahora no tenemos tantos diamantes para darte pero terminar con esto por el amor de dios.-Dijo Manuel con lágrimas en los ojos porque ya estaba harto de ver gente sufriendo año tras año y ya no podía tolerarlo más.

Escalor lo estaría observando y dio un suspiro.-Levantarte hombre intenta ser fuerte y no este suplicando ayuda.-Dijo Escalor dándole un ligero sermón.-Por supuesto que te voy a ayudar a mí tampoco me gusta ver la situación de esta gente así que levanta esos ánimos y vayan a un lugar seguro porque esto se pondrá muy feo.-Decía mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la cueva para girar la cabeza dándole un sonrisa con los ojos entre cerrados.

1:25 PM

Los habitantes del pueblo estaría trabajando sin parar dos de los guardias que estarían vigilando por si ocurría algún problema donde a ambos se veían que estaba muy aburridos.

-Oye me siento muy fastidiado de esto, ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos un poco?-Dijo el Guardián 1

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto el Guardián 2

-Lo que quiero decir es que "hubo un ataque de un mago y lastimo a varios de nuestros prisioneros"-Decía mientras hacía con la señas con las manos.

Ambos comenzaron a sonreír macabramente a punto de atacar a la gente inocente cuando sintieron una presencia indescriptible detrás de ellos.

-Yo en su lugar no haría tal estupidez y me arrodillaría suplicando piedad.-Dijo Aquella voz revelando que era Escalor mientras sonría pero no era una cualquiera sino una que rebosaba puro orgullo y los guardias podían jurar que en sus ojos le salían fuego muy intenso.

Media hora después

En el castillo específicamente la sala de trono estaba el mago oscuro un sujeto muy alto de aproximadamente 2.20 mt, muy musculoso e robusto, piel ligeramente bronceada, dientes afilados, cabello negro y pupilas de morado muy intenso.

Estaba en sus trono con varias mujeres alrededor suyo con grandes abanicos y platos llenos de pura uvas pero las chicas se veían muy asustadas y nerviosas porque no querían cometer algún error porque si lo hacían terminarían convertidos en piedras como el resto de sus amigos.

El mago malvado tenía un museo de pura estatuas de piedras o mármol, todos con expresiones de horror y pavor por su cruel destino que le había tocado.

De repente un guardia había entrado y estaban muy cansado y tenía muchas heridos con sangre que él estaba al punto de desmayarse.- ¡Señor, señor!-Exclamo.-Tiene que venir conmigo rápido porque hay un muchacho que está destruyendo todo nuestros bases, en unos minutos acabo con más de la mitad de nuestros guerreros.-Dijo El soldado

-Al parecer llego más pronto de lo que había previsto.- Dijo El mago oscuro con una voz grave.

-Señor…no será aquel hombre…-Decía el soldado.

-Que vence a todos sus enemigos de un solo golpe.-Termino la frase el mago.-Tendré que ir inmediatamente a probar por mí mismo ese terrible poder.-Dijo con una sonrisa muy perturbadora acompañado de una aura negra que emanaba pura muerte.

Escalor estaba peleando con los soldados restantes, ellos hacían lo imposible por vencerlo pero de todos modos eran vencidos de un solo ataque.

El peli azul estaría suspirando porque ya había acabado con su ejército en 10 minutos y todavía no aparecía su líder.- (Si no apareces en un minuto tendré que ir a hacerle una visita a su castillo.)-Pensó mientras liberaba a los aldeanos que le agradecían y algunos lo abrazan.

-Vaya, vaya, al aparecer derrotarte a todos mis soldados en muy poco tiempo a la diferencia de otros magos que le costaba mucho atravesar mi muro imparable. Dime ¿Cómo funciona exactamente tu magia?-Pregunto el mago oscuro llegando al escenario juntos con algunos guardias.

Escalor voltearía sin interés.-Porque tendría que decirle a un sujeto que es muchísimo más débil que yo.-Decía caminando hacia con el y se vio que Escalor era más alto que el mago malvado.

-Por si no lo sabía mi verdadero nombre es el arcángel de la muerte.-Dijo El sujeto revelando su nombre.

-No me interesa saber tu nombre pero te conviene que te rindas y te vallas de este lugar para siempre antes de que te mate.-Dijo Mirándolo fijamente.

El arcángel de la muerte solo lo miraría por unos segundos para luego comenzar a reír a carcajadas.- ¡JA, JA, JA! Que gracioso eres mátame eso si esta para creerse y eso que había escuchado tus hazañas anteriormente.-Dijo El malvado todavía riéndose.

Escalor comenzaría a reír también y en menos de un instante haría grande a Rhitta cortando a la mitad el cuerpo del arcángel que este saldría volando a unos metros de distancia.-Te lo advertí retrasado.-Dijo estando un poco enojado, esa acción dejaría impactando a todos los espectadores porque durante años nadie había sido capaz de lastimarlo.

La otra mitad de cuerpo caería mientras le salía sangre morada, después de 5 segundos la parte superior e inferior volvería a unirse.-De todos los ataques que he recibido en mi vida esta me dolió de verdad, eso era de esperarse de hombre de sol.-Dijo El arcángel sonriendo.

-Pero me temo que no puedo continuar con esta fachada para derrotarte tendré que utilizar mi verdadera forma.-Decía mientras todo el lugar comenzaba a temblar.

Unos de los guardias que le acompaña se asustaría demasiado-¡S-s-señor no estará pensando en utilizar esa forma!-Exclamo

-Ustedes idiotas más le vale que se alejen de aquí porque esto se convertirá en una masacre.-Dijo El arcángel que le había cambiado el tono de voz a uno muchísimo más grave.

Comenzó a brillar tanto que Escalor entrecerró sus ojos, ya para cuando termino su aspecto había cambiado, su cuerpo tiene un exoesqueleto como armadura, sus manos y pies media el doble de largo con garras muy filosas, tenía una cola muy larga, en su espalda le había salido unos crestas y su color de piel era de morado con líneas verde oscuro alrededor de sus brazos y piernas.

- **Esta es mi forma final Death King, durante por una hora mi poder esta un nivel más allá que en mi anterior forma y debo admitir que esta es la primera vez que lo utilizo pero a la vez…** -Decía el arcángel con un tono de voz muy grave y profunda que comenzó a preparar un ataque.- **será la última.** -Preparando su ataque y las personas comenzaron a correr despavoridos porque ellos sabían que iban a morir para finalmente lanzar una onda de magia oscura que le dio de lleno a Escalor levantando la tierra y cortando varias montañas y el mismo cielo.

- **Me gusto esta pelea chico pero algo debes de estar contento porque acaba de presenciar esta forma antes de irte al infierno.-** Y nuevamente volvió a reír.

-Tienes toda la razón.- respondió una voz provocando que el arcángel dejara de reír.

Entre el polvo salió Escalor tranquilamente sin su atuendo superior para mostrar que solamente tenía tres rasguños en su brazo izquierdo y dio un largo suspiro.-Que en este mundo está lleno de imbéciles.-Dijo el chico peli azul.

Esto dejaría impactado al arcángel y dándose cuenta que sus garras estaba cortados y con mucha sangre.- **Imposible, imposible, ¡imposibleeee!-** Exclamo a todo pulmón estando molesto.- **Sigamos peleando esta batalla no se acabara hasta que el oponente salga huyendo por su vida.-** Dijo El arcángel tratando de conservar su confianza y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar porque estaba a punto de utilizar su técnica de convertir a la gente en piedra.

-¿Entonces es mi turno verdad?-Preguntaría Escalor que enseguida levanto a su hacha de doble cabeza que comenzó a brillar dando una imagen de chico que se había vuelto gigantesco y muy intimidante mientras que el arcángel se veía como una simple mosca.

El mago maligno se quedaría impactado y a la vez muy asustado para luego apareció un aura morada mostrando a Escalor que había detenido su ataque al darse cuenta de algo.-Que pena iba a mostrarle un poco de mi verdadero yo pero ya no se puede.-Decía acomodándose su hacha en su hombro.

Mostrando al arcángel que se había convertido en piedra que estaba corriendo y al punto de salir volando.-Mi teoría estaba en lo correcto tu magia consistía fijar tu mirada en un ser orgánico para convertirlo en un objeto inanimado por ejemplo una estatua.-Explico

Nuevamente todos se quedarían asombrado por la hazaña que hizo el chico la gente comenzaron a celebrar de la derrota del arcángel de la muerte que lo estuvo esclavizando por años.

Mientras con los pocos guardias que quedaban se rindieron a ver que su líder había perdido.

La gente se acercaron a Escalor para darle aplausos y mucha felicitaciones, el símbolo de león vio a lo lejos al par de niños y el señor Manuel que venía corriendo. Giro y Kiria que los dos le dieron un gran abrazo.-Lo sabía yo nunca perdí la esperanza de que algún día llegaría un sujeto a darle una paliza a aquel mago malvado.-Dijo Giro con felicidad y le salían lágrimas en los ojos.

Kiria no paraba de saltar de alegría alrededor de Escalor y el señor Manuel llegaría con 5 sacos de diamantes.-Como dije anteriormente no es mucho pero aquí está la recompensa.-Dijo

-No señor esto ya es demasiado ustedes ocupa más estos sacos que yo para su reconstrucción de su pueblo.-Dijo Escalor rechazando los diamantes.

-Vamos muchacho yo insisto es lo menos que puedo hacer para mostraste nuestro agradecimiento.-Dijo Manuel

Escalor no quería aceptar la recompensa pero a ver las miradas de las personas no tuvo más opción que aceptar cuando estaba a punto de irse pero sintió que alguien le estaba jalando el pantalón y resulto ser Kiria que con la mirada le decía que no se fueran que se quedaran para que fuese el protector de su pueblo.

Esto le ablando el corazón al poseedor de Sunshine que intento agacharse para con ella.-Kiria esto no es un adiós para siempre, algún día vamos a volvernos a ver y para entonces quiero que ustedes dos se vuelvan más poderosos.-Se acercó Giro poniéndose al lado de su hermana.-Porque sé que ustedes dos tienen un gran potencia.-Dijo Escalor con amabilidad recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos.

Pero de repente Rhitta comenzó a brillar algo que los 3 presentes estaban sorprendidos porque esta era la primera vez que pasaba esto pero lo más asombroso es que el cuello de la niña brillo también relevando que sus cuerdas vocales se habían curado.

Kiria por instinto comenzó a tocar su cuello y ya no sentía ese dolor constante que le duraba días y comenzó a llorar todavía más dándole un abrazo cariñoso para mirarlo unos segundos y decir.-…Gracias…- en un susurro utilizando su voz por primera vez pero todavía ocupaba recuperarse un poco.

Escalor estaría muy feliz por la situación de Kiria dejando a un lado su orgullo le acaricio gentilmente la cabeza para luego pararse y agarrar las bolsas de diamantes e irse de allí corriendo viendo por última vez a la gente que se despedían agradeciendo de corazón por la ayudan que le brindó Escalor.

FIN DE CAP

 **A fin después de un mes y medio termine este capítulo sin embargo debo aclarar algunas cosas: 1. Que gracias al manga ahora sabemos que Escanor en su modo "THE ONE" tiene un poder ilimitado confirmado por el rey demonio y 2. gracias a un YouTube resulta que si es ilimitado pero a pequeña escala. Aquí le dejo el link para que ustedes lo vean y de su opinión.**

 **watch?v=U8lAKu7y1G4**

 **watch?v=gUE6sXVFWuM &pbjreload=10**

 **Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias nos vemos luego ¡Adiós!**


End file.
